Mikoto Fujimura (Doppelganger)
Mikoto Fujimura (Doppelgänger) '''was a supporting character in Devil Reborn Redux as well as the adoptive mother of Shirou Fujimura. She is a former sell-sword and is currently renowned as the current "Slash Empress", having killed countless Devils, Fallen Angels, and even several Angels and priests, possessing strength and infamy on par with an SS-rank criminal. She was later revealed to have been a Doppelganger created through the use of the real Slash Empress', Mikoto Fujimura's, Sacred Gear with the sole objective of protecting Shirou. Appearance Mikoto possesses youthful appearance of a twelve-year-old girl, with blue eyes and dyed white hair, tied up in a big, blue ribbon. She is usually dressed in yellow sandals, a red skirt, a white coat, and a small black-T-shirt with the phrase "Got Milk?" on the front. Personality Initially appearing as a cheerful, childish, and care-free individual, Mikoto is by far one of the more knowledgeable characters early in the story, being one of the few to know the truth behind Shirou's past and what he suffered. She claims that much of her current personality is a facade she created in order to be a proper mother and support to Shirou while he was growing up. Beneath this "mask", Mikoto is a cold and merciless individual, willing to destroy or murder any obstacle to her objective of protecting Shirou, having once almost strangled Rias to death after presuming she was behind Shirou becoming a Devil. With a few exceptions including Reincarnated Devils, Mikoto has shown a strong hatred for most Devil-kind, referring to them as "arrogant" and "weak". However, it's likely that this hatred stems from the cruelties perpetrated against Shirou seven years ago before he lost his memories. However, she is capable of showing civility towards Devils who have her respect such as Zeoticus Gremory, Lord Phenex and the current Maous among others. She is also willing to give respect to those who stand by their comrades and their ideals, having eventually warmed up to Rias after seeing her determination to defeat Riser. However, even when serious, Mikoto still possesses a childish side as shown in her mutual rivalry with Venelana Gremory. Despite considering her "mission", Mikoto expresses genuine motherly affection and concern for Shirou, especially in regards to his activities as a Devil, to the point that she appears over-protective, having once threatened Kalawarner for flirting with him. It is strongly suggested that she enjoys acting the childish way she does when wearing her facade, having continued to behave as such even after Shirou and the others learned of her true identity. History At some point in the past, Mikoto's original self was taught by the previous Slash Empress, eventually killing her and inheriting her title. Doppelgänger was born seven years prior to the start of the story, her sole purpose being to protect the newly-orphaned Shirou (formerly Nobunaga Oda). While initially just another emotionless, copied Doppelgänger, her meeting with Shirou caused her to gain emotions of her own after experiencing joy as a mother through caring for him. After earning Shirou's trust and wiping the memories of the doctors, Doppelgänger took Shirou from the hospital and adopted him as her son as per the instructions of the original Mikoto. Plot Mikoto first appeared between Arc 1 and Arc 2 of Devil Reborn Redux, having returned to town after an extended supposed business trip. While initially hostile towards Rias and the other Devils, they quickly warmed to one another after Mikoto provided them invaluable training and advice in preparation for the Rating Game against Riser. Over the course of Arc 4, Mikoto gradually deteriorated, her magic supply from the original Mikoto having been cut off the moment Shirou died the first time. After Kokabiel is finally defeated, Mikoto succumbed to her condition and "faded" peacefully, surrounded by those she considered "family". It is suggested that, although her physical body died, her consciousness returned to being part of the original. Powers & Abilities '''Immense Speed: Mikoto is significantly faster than the average human, easily keeping up with Kiba's Knight trait and having cut off Riser's arm before anyone even noticed her presence. Master Technician: Mikoto is a powerful technique-type fighter, having mastered swordplay to a point that she was able to surpass her master, the previous Slash Empress, who was among the top ten swordsman in the world. Master Swordsman: Mikoto is an immensely skilled swordsman, having abilities that surpass even that of her master, the previous Slash Empress, who was among the top ten swordsman in the world during her time. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While a swordsman by preference, Mikoto is a skilled hand-to-hand combatant, capable of holding her own even against powerful enemies without being overly reliant on her swords. Perceptive Combatant: Mikoto is an extremely perceptive combatant, able to deduce the workings of most any fighting style she faces within a matter of seconds and figure out counters. She used this ability to observe Shirou and the Occult Research Club in order to devise effective training regimens to prepare for the Rating Game against Riser (A battle that resulted in their victory). Equipment Twisted Doppelgänger: '''Mikoto's Sacred Gear with the ability to duplicate any object she touches with her hands. However, the quality of the duplicated object varies depending on the Original. The more complex the target and its abilities, the more power it requires to duplicate it and even then its quality would be sub-par to that of the Original. Simple materials such as cloth and metals can be copied and maintained indefinitely with minimal energy. However, magical weapons such as Arondight or Kiba's Demonic Sword or living beings such as herself can only be duplicated as "inferior products". '''Arondight (Replica): The sword that once belonged to Lancelot, one of the Knights of the Round Table, as well as a Holy Sword that lost its status after Lancelot used it to slay several of his fellow knights who were acting as guards of the execution of Guinevere. It also bears the secondary status as a Dragon-Slaying Sword, being able to deal great damage towards Dragons and those with Dragon-type Sacred Gears. It's later revealed that the sword Mikoto wielded was a copy of the original created through the Sacred Gear. Category:Bamafelix Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Devil Reborn Redux Category:Deceased